I Never Thought it Would be Football
by goldeneyedfanpire
Summary: What happens when Bella, Alice, and Rose try out for the football team? Will they find potential love or will the run into some problems from their past?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight or any of its characters

I'm finally free from my parents. College. I've been looking forward to this day for a while. Its not that I don't love my parents, they are just a little over protective. Anyway, I went up to the front desk to get my room assignments and class schedule

"Hi. I'm Isabella Swan and I'm new here."

She rifled through her stack of papers and handed me some stuff.

"Welcome to USC! Your dorm building is dorm 5 and room number 567. You will be rooming with Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale" The secretary said.

"Thanks" I said and started towards my new dorm

I got to the door of my dorm and I wondered what Rosalie and Alice would be like. Would they hate me? Or make me feel unwanted? Rather than just standing outside the door like a fool, I walked in. I was not prepared for what I saw. The first thing that I noticed was a small pixie like girl bouncing on the sofa. When she heard the door open, she turned and looked at me.

"HI! I'M ALICE BRANDON AND WE ARE GONNA BE ROOMMATES AND BEST FRIENDS!" she screamed.

In the mean time she managed to get over to me and she gave me hug that was surprisingly strong for such a small pixie. A little taken back I just laughed and hugged her back. She grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the rooms.

"I want you to come meet Rosalie."

I put my bag down and followed her. When she opened the door, I was surprised to see a lot of Steelers posters and pictures and jerseys on the walls. I was a HUGE Steelers fan myself :). Then sitting on the bed I saw a gorgeous blonde reading a book. She just looked up and said "Hey" and went back to her book.

"You like the Steelers" I asked her

"Yeah Whats it to you?" Rosalie said instantly getting defensive

"Nothing I love the Steelers too" and I pulled out my Jersey

She smiled at me and Alice started bouncing around again

"Well its great that we all love the Steelers but I think that its time to go to Dinner"

"Okay, let me just go change my clothes and then we can go" I said

"Halt. Let me go through your clothes first" Alice said holding up one hand

"Um. No its okay you don't have to" I replied edging towards the wall.

Alice was quicker than me though

She jumped towards the door and said "If you don't let me see your clothes, So help me God I will lock you in a closet and throw away all of your clothes. And don't think that I won't do it." She said looking VERY scary for someone who is only 4'11".

After Alice went through all of my clothes, she picked a outfit for me and I changed and we all started towards the cafeteria.

On the way there, I saw a notice about the football tryouts.

It said that girls would be allowed to try out but the chances of them making the team were slim.

I thought about it.

Hmmmmm. Football.

A/N: This is my second fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm open to flames and criticism.

goldeneyedfanpire


	2. Chapter 2

Alice, Rose and I went to go sit down at a lunch table where we were gonna supposedly meet Alice's brothers and Rosalie's Twin brother. Alice was bouncing around in her seat about some shopping spree that she wanted to take me and Rose on. I just kinda tuned her out cause she was giving me a little bit of a migrane.

Anyways, I got up to go get food while the two of them waited for their siblings to come. I went up to the lunch line and grabbed a tray. I started to move towards the pizza section but me being me decided to trip and fall. I closed my eyes and prepared to hit the ground but someone caught me before I could sustain any injuries.

I straightened myself up and opened my eyes. I was met with a blue eyed blonde haired boy with a boyish looking face. He was looking me over and I didn't like the way he was looking at me.

"Hi. I'm Mike Newton" he said

"Yeah, I'm Bella. Thanks for catching me by the way"

"No Problem. It was my pleasure." His eyes raked over my body again.

URGH! I hated pervs. I crossed my arms over my chest and started to walk away but I couldn't. The Mike kid had grabbed my elbow.

"Look I said thank you and everything so what do you want from me now?" I just wanted to know why the freak was touching me.

"I want a date from you" he replied

"Um I don't think that's possible for me"

"I won't take no for an answer"

Ugh. Why doesn't this guy get it. All of a sudden I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I was getting ready to turn around and give the guy my best right hook but he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I'm Edward, Alice's brother. Just play along and Newton will go away." He whispered

I just nodded.

"Newton, I would appreciate it if you kept your hands off my girlfriend." He said

"Well what if she doesn't want you" he retorted

"Bella, love, would you like to go on a date with Newton?" he asked while smirking

"No. I would not" I said while leaning into Edward. Somehow even though we were acting it felt right.

"Alright then. That's settled. Now Bella and I have to go eat lunch." He said. And we walked away with his arm still around my waist.

Once we got back to the table, everyone started to crack up. No one was able to stop for a couple of minutes. Once we were done, I looked up and thoroughly inspected the new additions to our table.

Alice started the introductions. "Bella, Rosalie, These are my brothers Emmett", she referred to a huge brown haired boy, "and Edward".

I didn't actually get to look at Edward but damn was he fine. He had green eyes, angular features and the cutest little crooked smile on his lips.

I looked around the rest of the table and noticed that Rosalie was drooling over Emmett. That will be interesting to watch. I kicked her under the table and she jumped. Alice and I started laughing while Rose gave us the finger.

"This is my twin brother Jasper" Rose said pointing to a blonde that had a scary resemblance to her. I also noticed that Alice started to stare at him and he started to look at her too.

I smirked and looked over at Edward to see him looking at me with the same expression.

We both got up to leave the lovebirds alone and we made our escape without anyone noticing. Like they would've anyways.

We started walking down the main hallway and we saw the football announcement again. "I think that I might try out" I said.

"You've got to be kidding me" Edward looked at me with an amused look.

"What girls can play football too"

And right then and there I knew that I was gonna try out for the football team just to prove Edward wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night I told Alice and Rosalie about my plan to try out for the football team. They were a little hesitant about me trying out for the football team but when I told them what Edward said they even said that they would try out with us. Alice and Rosalie had never played football before so we spent the couple weeks before the football tryouts practicing and perfecting. And by the end of the 2 weeks, they were pretty good.

The Day Before Tryouts

"So you guys ready to try out for the football team?" Emmett said with a smirk on his face

"Actually we are." I said real defiantly

"Okay. But I wouldn't use that tone with me, Edward and Jasper cuz we are the seniors who get to make the decision." Emmett aid with a mocking tone. Edward and Jasper just smirked at us.

Alice, Rosalie and I decided to be mature about it and stick our tongues out at them.

"Well as fun as this is, I have to go study for a biology test in the library. I will see you all at tryouts after school." I said getting up. Edward stood up too.

"I have to go study too." He said with a real innocent expression on his face.

"Oh really?" I was really skeptical about this but I didn't say anything else. We both left the table in silence.

We got to the library and sat down. I took my books out and started reading. Edward however just sat there and stared at me. When I looked up and gave him a WTF look, he just smirked at me and said,

"You're kinda hot when you are focused." I just rolled my eyes and continued studing.

"Shut up Edward." I said without looking up.

"Ow. That's a little harsh, all I did was complement you." He looked at me through his eye lashes and all I could think was …. DAMN! He was hot. I had no response to that whatsoever because I couldn't think straight but I told him to shut up and start studying.

We got to biology and it was time to take the test. I felt very confident although I couldn't say the same for Edward. He looked like he might pee his pants.

"I told you to study." I said in a sing-song voice with a smirk plastered on my face.

"Shut up" He snarled.

"Did you just snarl at me?" I asked highly amused.

"Arggggggghhh!" That did it. My sides started hurting really badly because I was laughing so hard and I just couldn't find the will to stop. I mean what kind of nimrod starts roaring and growling over a biology test? Edward gave me a scorned look. That just sent me into another fit of giggles.

"Time for the test. Everyone take out a pencil and another piece of paper. I hope you all studied because this will be a Huge part of your grade" Mr. Banner said. I'm pretty sure Edward just wet his pants.

"Um d-d-do you h-have a p-p-pencil I could borrow?" He said from next to me. I just started laughing and I handed him a pencil. He was too scared to give me a look.

Surprisingly Edward got through his test faster than me and he left the classroom. I finished like 2 minutes after him and turned my test in and left. I saw Edward standing by the door. Now I was starting to get really nervous. The football tryouts were next. Edward fell into step next to me. He was the one smirking now.

"Are you nervous?" He asked

"No." although my voice cracked a little bit.

"Well I will see you at tryouts." Smirking, he bent down and took my hand and kissed it. Then he just turned and walked away.


End file.
